


Sam and Astrid

by jaegerhardt



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerhardt/pseuds/jaegerhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FAYZ wall has come down. What will happen to Astrid and Sam?<br/>Also I was an idiot and hit post. This is not yet completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Astrid

I stood on my tiptoes, peering into the back yard of Astrid's house, trying to discern what room she was staying in. From what I had learned from Astrid about her parents, they were being extremely possessive over her, not allowing her ten feet from them, making her sleep in the room beside theirs along with a baby monitor, even denying her wishes to go to school again. She was horrified at the last one; now she had to spend every moment with her parents since they were homeschooling her. I could not blame her. After spending a year without parents or anybody, it was tough spending so much time with your parents.

But the worst part was that Astrid was not allowed to see me, not even with her parents around.

I could not blame them. I was the one their daughter lost her virginity to, the one she was obsessed over and wanted to marry. They didn't want their daughter spending all this time with the boy who caused her to sin, and wanted her spending all of her time with them. That was the problem. The possessiveness. Whenever I saw Astrid, -from afar, since I was not allowed near her- her face was full of grief, pain, and clear annoyance with her parents. The way she stands and the little ticks she has prove to me that she just wants to be away.

Maybe she wants to be back in the FAYZ, like I do. Now, I'm not saying that I want to go back to the starvation and the terrors and Gaia, those things were horrors that no person should ever have to go through in their lifetimes. No, I don't want any of that. What I want is to go back to the world that Astrid and I created with our friends. I want to go back to the houseboat with my girlfriend, or even back to the firehouse with Edilio and Quinn. I wouldn't have to be leader of the FAYZ. Caine, my brother, could be leader; I just want to go back to the way things were, before the testing and loneliness of the real world.

I'm tired. I'm tired of the testing. I'm tired of needles being shoved into my arm for the purposes of the government's whimsical fantasies that one day, all humans could have special powers like we do. I'm tired of being kept away from Astrid, tired of being locked in cushioned white rooms, even tired of life itself. I've seen enough to last several lifetimes, perhaps even more. The only thing keeping me going at this point is my thoughts of Astrid, my beautiful, strong, angelic genius. Well, and my mom of course. But mostly Astrid, considering she was the one I spent so much time with in the FAYZ, the worst and best year of my life.

A flicker of light from the upper bedroom window catches my eye. Somebody is awake. I prayed to whatever god is out there that it was Astrid and not her parents. I knew it wouldn't be her brother, Little Pete. He was gone. Dead. First Astrid pushed him into the bugs who killed him, then I pushed him out of my body, where he was not able to support himself any longer. I still felt bad about that, but Astrid assured me that she would have done the same.

There is a shadow in the window. I squint, making out the shape, sizing up the curves. How embarrassing this would be if it turned out to be Astrid's mother instead of my girlfriend. Secret girlfriend? I really have no idea what she is anymore.

A sigh of relief escapes my lips. It's Astrid. I would be able to recognize her shape anywhere. Now...how to get her attention without anybody noticing? I look around for some pebbles to toss up to her window, or some way to make noise, when suddenly I feel Satan himself clawing into my leg

I bite my lip to refrain from shrieking and kick at the thing attacking my leg. Is it Drake? Panic fills my mind, consuming all thoughts. All I can think is that Drake is back. He's back. I thought he disappeared after the FAYZ, but oh gods, he's back and he's here for me, he's digging into my leg. I picture his whip crawling up my body, circling around my throat, all the while him laughing, laughing, laughing. Maniacal laughter fills the air...or is that my mind?

Then the pain is gone as quick as it came, accompanied by a large _crash_. I blink away the blinding fear that filled my eyes and look up. The small, dark, fluffy shape of a feline is sprinting down the street away from me and a sideways trash can. I chuckle and shake my head. My fear of Drake was really just fear of a cat.

And Astrid's parents. A little of the previous fear begins to come back. I look up at the window that Astrid was in, which is now dark. Hopefully her parents didn't wake up, or I would never be able to come back to see her again, not that I'm allowed to anyway. But if they spotted me, they'd get a restraining order and security and that would be the end of our relationship forever.

The sound of a door caused me to peep over the fence once again, just high enough that I was able to see who came out of the house, without (hopefully) being seen by said individual. The person stood in front of the door, peering around the yard in a manner I was very familiar with and loved. When Astrid finally spotted me, a huge smile erupted on her lips and she sprinted to the fence. I opened it for her, my smile equally as big as hers. It got even bigger when I felt her arms around me and mine around her. She had gained weight since coming back to the real world, not enough that she was of normal weight, but I definitely noticed the change. When I burrowed my face into the hair, she smelled like roses and happiness, whatever happiness smells like.

I leaned back to have a look at her face. "Hey, you."

Astrid giggled and kissed me, her lips soft as silk. "Hey, you." She glanced at the house and bit her lip worriedly. "Maybe we should go somewhere more...private. I know a beach where almost nobody goes to. It's near here, and nowhere near the FAYZ." We all still referred to the Perdido Beach area as the FAYZ, because that is what it was. The FAYZ.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a great title. Very creative and original.  
> Still working on this. I want to try and get the characterization right, but that has always been hard for me, at least when the character is not of my own creation.


End file.
